


Sand

by Siberian



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Spoilers thru - Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack contemplates his good fortune while he debauches a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Sand
> 
> This story takes place during Dead Man’s Chest. The film 'At World’s End' does not exist. I hated the third film so don’t be surprised if most of my stories ignore that the film ever existed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked down at the man currently rocking back and forth with his thrusts. James Norrington looked nothing like he used to in the past. Even with a recent bath he was still unkempt. There was dirt under the nails that were biting into his biceps. A light beard now covered the man’s face and his skin was a touch darker. Jack could see him as a pirate now. Even so the image of what James looked like before was thoroughly embedded in his memory and it was easy to see the clean cut Commodore. It was an image that only increased his ardor, knowing that what they were doing was deemed wrong in society. 

Currently he was kneeling in the sand with James lying on his back completely naked. Jack had a firm hold of his hips and he was in the process of thoroughly debauching his new lover. It had been a long volatile road to get James to reciprocate his feelings but eventually he wore down his resistance. The result was Jack ripping off all of James’s garments and attacking him on the secluded beach. Jack panted heavily as he tried to hold back his climax. He had never been so hard before and although his throbbing flesh ached he continued, determined to make James finish first. 

Jack’s dark eyes drank in the sight of his lover greedily. The other man was writhing helplessly. His sweat-soaked skin getting covered in tiny granule’s of sand, the little pieces of the shore sparkling like tiny diamonds in the afternoon sun. The dark strands of hair which were still wet from their bath, easily picked up the sand until it threaded through all of the locks. The sand dislodging from his hair only when James would thrash his head in ecstasy, finding a new home on the sides of James’s face. Even his lover’s hips elevated off the ground were not spared the sprinkling of sand. The combined fluids from their frantic coupling were creating a small path from the point where their bodies joined to James’s lower back, the granules that were kicked up from their movements attaching themselves to the trail caused by their passion. 

Jack slid his eyes up to James’ face connecting with the warm green of his irises being overtaken by black pupils. Jack could tell that he was fighting to keep them open as his eyelids were only opened to slits. Wanting to make him lose that battle and give himself over completely, Jack gave a hard shove. It had the desired result as James eyes rolled up in his head, a loud cry tearing from his throat, the eyelids sliding closed. Jack shifted slightly, using his hands to spread James wider and switched from thrusting to a hard grinding. A smirk of satisfaction crossed Jack’s face when James cried out again and the trembling increased in his thighs. 

James’ hands left his biceps, starting to clench handfuls of sand at his sides, looking for purchase. Not being able to anchor himself he tore his eyes open to look at Jack pleadingly. Jack wanted everything of James and in order to get it he knew what had to be done. Trying to keep his voice calm he answered the silent plea. “What do you want Jamie?” James didn’t respond as he closed his eyes. “If ye don’t tell me what ye want luv, I can’t give it to you.” James looked up again only this time there was also irritation in the glance. When he spoke it was broken up by pants. “Jack you..know..what I..want.” Jack just continued to torment James’ body and shook his head. 

When no response was forthcoming Jack said with a little more force. “James, what do you want?” Jack watched the struggle play out on his lover’s face. In the instant before James cried out Jack could tell he had lost the battle. “I want to come! Jack I..want to..come. Please!!” The last word was delivered with a sob and not being able to deny either of them any longer he increased his speed. It only took two more grinds inward for James to go rigid, the scream he released sending birds flying from the nearby trees. Jack watched in pleasure as James’ body broke down into shudders. Then giving one more hard push Jack released a primal growl along with his essence. Falling forward, the sand covering his forearms, he took in James’ dazed expression. Leaning down he kissed him softly. Knowing that he’d broken down the last of his walls and from now on he would forever have James at his side.

The End


End file.
